Duke and the Duchess
by Omegathyst
Summary: Takes place in an AU where the SLP characters are anthropomorphic in the world of Zootopia. Max and Duke are roommates in the dog-centric county of Collie Border, with the former a young CEO of a clothing line called Connoisseur's Paw. When Duke sees Gazelle on TV, he wastes no time taking off to Zootopia, where he and Max will meet many characters that'll change their lives.


"Duke! I'm home!...good gravy are you sitting on the couch still?!"

"Yeah..." Duke sighed as Max hung his leather jacket on their coat-hanger, revealing nice clothes that were inspired by himself. He usually came home late, as awesome clothes weren't going to make themselves.

Duke sat in a large red and yellow t-shirt and blue shorts as chip crumbs decorated the fur on his face and laid a trail on his shirt. And various chip bags laid across the couch he was sitting on.

"Couldn't you bother to look decent Duke? What if I brought a girl over?" Max complained.

"Like you're bringing a girl over anytime soon." Duke retorted. "You know I just got fired Max, gimme a break."

"I know, I just had a long day. We've been selling well but Connoisseur's Paw needs to branch out." Max admitted. "And as CEO, I got to see which places outside Collie Border are accepting. It's not easy...have you at least looked for any new jobs?"

"No..." Duke sighed. "It's only been two days. I'll look for something I promise."

"Okay." Max sighed. "I brought Catanova's pizza and garlic rolls."

"Really?! Oh my gosh thank you!" Duke yipped, heaving himself off the couch and taking the food and putting it on the counter. "You can go ahead and change the channel."

Max tidied up the couch, tossing the chip bags into the trash can and vacuuming the couch before he and Duke sat on the couch with their food with the former looking for a TV channel to watch.

"Oh? The news isn't on?" Max pondered. "This weird Live Gazelle concert is on instead."

Duke thought nothing of it when he was looking at the empty stage on the TV till he saw..._her._

The thin and beautiful creature was definitely not a dog, and Duke hadn't seen her species before. She wore a red top and skirt with matching shoes and a blonde wig. Time began to slow down as Duke struggled to come up with words.

"Does every member of her species look that amazing?" Duke whispered.

"Huh? She looks alright. She's a gazelle named...well, Gazelle." Max explained. "Let me just change the channel-"

_"No!" _Duke barked, then embarrassingly looked away. "S-Sorry, she seems like a great singer. So I wanna keep watching."

"Wait a second...do you have the _hots _for her?" Max gasped.

"What?! _No!"_ Duke lied. "I just like her voice, her outfit, her hair..."

"You do like her! Duke, celebrity crushes _never_ work out." Max scoffed. "They date other celebrities, and anyone else in their eyes is basically a nobody."

"I don't think she's that kind of celebrity." Duke defended her.

"Dude, you've only known her for...not even that! You've only ever seen her for less than five minutes!" Max growled. "You'd have to meet her to know if she's really like that!"

"...then that's what I'm going to do."

"_What?" _Max said in shock.

"I'm going to meet her! Where did that concert say she comes from? From Sahara Central?" Duke asked. "That's in Zootopia right?"

"Duke, when has making a decision on a whim ever worked for _anybody?" _Max snapped. "If you had a job you wouldn't let this get to your head!"

Duke glared at him and got off the couch and began walking to his room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Max growled.

"I'm packing my things and taking a subway to Zootopia." Duke replied. "I would ask if you could come with, but you got your company. Clearly you don't want anything else."

"You're really going?" Max's angry expression fell and he looked surprised.

"Yea, all I've done my whole life is avoid failing school, get picked on by bullies, _and _getting fired." Duke explained. "I have nothing to live for in Collie Border and everything to live for in Zootopia, where anyone-"

"Can be anything, I know." Max sighed. "I can manage a few months but I'll need a new roommate soon. I hope things work out in Zootopia, Duke. Goodbye."

"Thank you Max." Duke scooped up the small dog in a big hug before putting him back on the floor and grabbing his suitcases. "I'll text you when I get there."

And just like that, Duke had left the apartment they used to share. Even though Max had been kind to him right before he left, he still believed that the idea was crazy. Celebrities would turn their noses up at the thought of ever romantically associating themselves with regular citizens.

**Ring! Ring!**

_Duke forget something? _Max thought as he took his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Boss? This is Lexy. I found a vacant building outside of Collie Border!" The female voice said on the phone.

Max recognized Lexy as a Doberman Pinscher that was his secretary. When he heard what she said his tail wagged.

"That's awesome! Where did you find it?" Max asked.

"Zootopia!" Lexy replied with equal enthusiasm. "Right in Sahara Central! Zootopia is one of the most popular cities Max, this is amazing...Max?"

Max was silent, how could this happen the same day Duke left for Zootopia?

"Um, yeah! It is! Since the COO has been taking great care of our business in Collie Border I think I'll go over to Zootopia." Max decided. "Y'know, to make sure our business thrives in a new location."

"Wonderful! I'll go tell the COO and everyone else the news! Bye Max!" Lexy hung up and Max began packing his things. He realized that Duke must've found a flight and texted him.

**Max: Duke! My secretary found a building for us to start Connoisseur's Paw in Zootopia! I'm coming with you, what time is your flight?**

Max had finished his packing and was at the door when he saw Duke had messaged him back.

**Duke: Really?! Awesome! The earliest flight to Zootopia is in an hour. I went to Hound Airlines and I'm waiting in Section A2, see you there!**


End file.
